50 ways I will not annoy my sisters.
Hello, my name is Willi Ichiro Beatles, I am 15 and the fourth child to Kuki and Wally Beatles, a.k.a the legendary Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 of the K/T/AND. I am a quadruplet, with three sisters, Yuki Zin, Suki Jin, and Lili Hana. Now I like to prank them and mom got tired of it and so she made me write a list of 50 things that I will not do to annoy my sisters, and it has to be done by dinner or my mom takes away my TV and WWE privileges plus I would he forced to watch all my sisters firly firly crud! Can you believe it! 1. I will not stalk Lili and James on their dates. 2. -Nor will I ask HP to tag along with me. 3. I will not stalk Yuki and HP on their dates 4. -Nor will I ask James to tag along with me. 5. I will not use Aragog as a means to wake my sisters up. 6. -Nor will I use Nagini. 7. I am not allowed to tease them about their love life 8. I am no allowed to make artificial blood and pour it on their sheets. 9. I am not allowed to say 'Stop PMSing' when it is their time of the month. 10. I will wait two minutes after knocking on the bathroom door. 11. I will not use a bullhorn to wake them up. 12. I will not replace their shampoo with itching powder. 13. I will not forge love notes to Suki signed from a secret admirer. 14. I am not allowed to play Dance Dance Revolution with them anymore from what happened last time. 15. I am not allowed to tell my sisters to shut up when they are in the shower singing. (not all together mind you, separate times) 16. I will not purposefully flush the toilet when one of them are taking a shower. 17. I will not put Nagini in the shower before one of the girls goes in to take one. 18. I will follow the bathroom schedule as to not have a repeat of what happened last time (A/N if you want to know, it's mentioned in our Memoirs story I had to apologize to everyone with what my sisters wrote that day). 19. I am obligated to give them the remote when Glee is on. 20. I will not talk to them during public school functions . 21. I will not steal their chocolate. 22. I will not complain when I have to go to the Moonbase store and buy them chocolate. 23. I will make sure the intercom is off when yelling at them. 24. I will not ask Suki why she doesn't have a boyfriend. 25. I will not publicy announce their time of the month. 26. I will not steal their rainbow monkeys. 27. I will not wake them up with water guns. 28. I will not say catch me if you can because they can catch me. 29. I am not allowed to give James the 'Big brother look'. 30. I am not allowed to give HP the 'Big brother look'. 31. -Because I am the youngest by 7 minutes. 32. I will not complain when they force me to do Romeo and Juilet. 33. -Last time that happened I got Marcutio and Lili killed me... 34. -They also made me play Tybalt and Yuki killed me... 35. I will not make fun of Twilight for I value my life. 36. I will not side with Jacob for they are all Edward fans. 37. I will not try to answer their complicated riddles for it makes my head hurt and they errupt into giggles(we may write a one-shot about one of them...). 38. I will not go into their room without prior permission from all three of them first. 39. I will not throw water balloons at them after school. 40. I will not curse them out in another language. 41. -For they curse right back and it's scary. 42. I will not let them know who I have a crush on. 43. I will not go on about my government conspiracy theories. 44. -Probably because I think they are a conspiracy by some unknown association to make my life miserable 45. I will not steal their stuff after classes. 46. -It's really embarrassing to get beat up by a girl during school. 47. I will not steal the cupcakes Yuki made the day before... 48. I will not call Yuki Artificial Snow. 49. I will not tell my sisters that Starbucks stopped selling Mocha Frappuchinos. 50. I will not repeat anything on this list. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction writer Category:Fanfictions Category:One-shots Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:OCs Category:KND kids Category:Quadruplets Category:Kuki and Wally's Kids Category:Families Category:Humor